An unmanned ground vehicle can be a military robot used to augment soldiers' capabilities. This type of a robot is generally capable of operating outdoor and/or indoors and over a wide variety of terrain, functioning in place of humans. Unmanned robotics can be developed for both civilian and military use to perform dull, dangerous or the like activities.
One example of an unmanned ground vehicle known in the art is a teleoperated vehicle that is controlled by a human operator at a remote location via a communications link. All cognitive processes are provided by the operator based upon sensory feedback from either line-of-sight visual observation or remote sensory input such as video cameras. The unmanned vehicle can be controlled at a distance via a wireless connection while the user provides all control based upon observed performance of the vehicle. There is a wide variety of such teleoperated unmanned ground vehicles in use today. Predominantly these vehicles are used to replace humans in hazardous situations such as: rescue tasks in catastrophic situations (e.g., natural disasters such as earthquakes), military, combat tasks in urban zones, and emergency rescue missions, e.g. during terror attacks.